This invention relates generally to microphone accessories and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an apparatus for holding a microphone.
Heretofore there have been various types of carriers for holding telephones, flash lights, microphones, tape recording devices, and the like. These carriers are used for holding the various instruments adjacent a person's body while being supported thereon. The prior art carriers have not included means for clipping the carrier to the user's clothing in combination with a microphone clip for releasably engaging the microphone which can be adjusted so that the sound receiving portion of the microphone is directed toward the source of sound.
The subject invention as disclosed herein comprises a novel structure for holding a microphone.